1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method, a program, and a recording medium, particularly to an information processing apparatus and a method, a program, and a recording medium preferable for use in searching for contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in the case in which a content such as a piece of music or a moving picture is searched over the Internet, a search is conducted according to keyword matching using a keyword or a tag associated with the content in advance. In addition, such methods are also proposed that a content is searched in units of video contents, and that a content is searched in units of scenes in which a video content is broken into smaller pieces (for example, see Patent Reference 1 (JP-A-2004-227423)).